Many cable enclosures are designed for rack mounting and have an interior cavity with an intermediate bulkhead, which supports a plurality of connectors. The bulkhead also divides the cavity into front and rear compartments, which may be closed by respective front and rear doors that are removable and/or hinged to the enclosure, and are held closed by a mechanical catch or a lock. The side walls of the enclosure adjacent the front and/or the rear compartments typically are provided with cable ports, which may be open-ended. The open-ended feature facilitates cable routing, and the adjacent door typically closes off the open ends of the cable ports to confine the cables in the ports. Examples of these types of enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,808 to Keith; U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,183 to Ott, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,475 to Regester; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,886 to Lauriello, et al. Flared, radius-limiting cable guides in the cable ports prevent cable damage. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,891 to Falkenberg, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,744 to Douglas, et al.